Brown Eyed Beauty
by Love Begets Love
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day. Fred is estatic. Hermione could care less. Much to Hermione's dismay, Fred dragged her along to the St. Patrick's Day Parade. Will Fred get her into the spirit? Will they both fall in love in the process? Full summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER: Hi! I'm Bailee incase you didn't know. This is my first one shot! This story is dedicated to Kayla- my best friend. Her fanfiction name on here is Dark Tunnel. This is for her birthday so make sure to say happy birthday to her! Her birthday was on March 14. I'm a little late. XD Okay, a lot of late.. **

Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day. Fred is estatic. Hermione could care less. Much to Hermione's dismay, Fred dragged her along to the St. Patrick's Day Parade. Will Fred get her into the spirit? Will they both fall in love in the process? But what will happen if a jealous brother gets in the way and all hell breaks lose?

Hermione is in her 4rd year. Fred is in his 5th year.

**Brown Eyed Beauty**

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Exams. Exams. Exams. That's all there is to think about it. Nothing else really. Today is something important. A holiday maybe? A birthday? I don't know. I didn't care that much.

As I gathered my notes to study, Ginny scared the life out of me. "Guess what day it is!"

"Saturday?"

I'm pretty sure it was Saturday. I looked at the calendar. Yep, it was Saturday. "It's St. Patrick's Day!"

Oh. I feel so stupid. How could I forget that? Her eyes narrowed. "You've been studying way too much."

"I have to. I don't want to fail the tests."

"Well, you need to have a break sometime."

She was right. I wasn't going to stop until I take the tests. "I don't really... care.. about it."

Ginny's mouth dropped to the floor. "What?"

"It doesn't seem important to me. It's just a holiday."

She stared at me as I walked out. Ginny opened her mouth but I already shut the door. I didn't need her telling me to respect her heritage. I headed towards the library.

Once I reached the doors, I let out a sigh. This was heaven to me. A million of books. Millions of wizard books. I sat down in a chair beside a window. No one was here. Well, apart from the librarian and a Ravenclaw girl. I'm guessing everyone else was enjoying this sunny day outside. Everyone was wearing green I saw as I looked out the window.

I felt a pinch on my arm. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

I, immediately, whipped my head towards the sound of laughter. Fred Weasley. "That really hurt, you know."

"Sorry. You aren't wearing green. I had to. You can expect more where that came from."

I groaned. I wasn't a fan of pinches. I don't think anyone is. I looked at his appearance. All you could see was green. The only thing that wasn't green was his hair. Even his skin was green. I laughed. His shirt had a big shamrock with a leprechaun and a rainbow on it. He had green shoes, a green hat, and green lipstick. His pants were green too. It was like neon green or something.

"What? You think my outfit's funny?"

"A little."

"Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I'm not a fan of St. Patrick's Day."

"Well, I'll change that."

"You will, will you?"

"Yes. After all, I can do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Who blew up the toilet last year? Who broke into Dumbledore's office? Who found the Marauder's Map? Me. And George, of course."

My stubborn and competitive side flared up. "You want to bet?"

"I always love a good bet!"

"If you can't get me into the spirit of it, then you have to wear rainbow boxers and a shirt that says _I love Snape _for a week."

"And if you lose, you have to be my slave for a week. And we also have to be completely truthful. I've got a spell for that."

I looked at him but he just smiled. We shook on it. "So, I'm taking you to a parade in Hogsmeade. It starts 4. Let's go buy you some stuff."

"I need to study."

"You've been studying. Too much. You need a break. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine."

We walked to where everyone was. They were ready to go to Hogsmeade. I saw Ron and Harry. They walked towards us. "Hmm. Hermione, I figured you'd be studying," Ron smirked.

"Well, your brother is making me shop for St. Patrick's Day clothes," I grumbled.

Harry's mouth dropped. "You got her to stop studying? Bloody hell!"

"I keep telling you guys. I can do everything!" Fred joked.

"Except for getting good grades," George piped in.

"You aren't so good at that either!" Fred threw back.

George laughed. We walked to Hogsmeade. George tripped Ron which caused him to fall into Harry which caused him to fall into Cho and Cho fell into Draco and Draco fell into someone else. It was like a domino effect. Eventually, someone fell into Snape. He was furious. Mostly because he fell into mud. Fred and George tried to muffle their laughter but they couldn't contain it. Soon, everyone else was laughing except Snape. He told everyone to cease the laughter and we began our journey again. There were a few giggles here and there but it was mostly quiet. I sighed.

We finally arrived at Hogsmeade. Fred steered me to some of the clothing stores. "Now, Hermione, you're going to look crazy because when you look crazy you have more fun. Hmm... We need a wig, a hat, buttons, leggings..."

I tuned him out. Usually, I was a good listener but I wasn't even Irish. I nodded when it looked like I was supposed to nod. Then, I looked into his eyes. His deep brown eyes. I could see some golden specks in them. He stopped talking. I think he was staring in mine. My dull brown eyes.

George came over. "GUYS! Quit staring at each other. I'm feeling left out and it's rather revolting."

George gagged. I blushed and Fred started whistling trying to find some more clothes. "Okay, Hermione! I think I've got it!" Fred exclaimed.

I groaned as I saw the outfit. "I'm paying for it. Then, you're going to put it on," Fred informed me.

We purchased the outfit, then, we went to a bathroom and I changed. I looked like a freak. He put stuff in my hair to make it look green. Fred better hope it comes out. I had bright green leggings on with green converse. I had on a tutu. Guess what color it was! Green. My shirt said Irish For A Day and had all sorts of decorations on it.

When I walked out, Fred said,"Bloody hell! You look fantastic!"

"I look like a freak."

"You look awesome!"

I rolled my eyes but on the inside I was smiling. I think I was having fun. But was I in the spirit? I don't know. Maybe? Oh, no. That means I lost. Okay, I'll just make a lot of bad things happen. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I won't let him win. Him and his beautiful brown eyes.

I shook my head. I have got to get rid of this stupid crush that I have on him! I let out a deep breath. _Hermione, _I said to myself, _Get yourself together!_

Fred smirked. "You're having fun!" He accused.

"Where would you get that preposterous idea?

"Well, you're smiling. And that spell makes your eyes turn red."

My hands went to my mouth and I spun around to look in a mirror. They were red! "Change them back!" I ordered.

He grinned. "They'll go back to normal. Calm down. Blimey. Who knew you could explode so much over a little thing? Let's go walk. Oh, and if you're in the spirit, they turn bright orange."

Fred chuckled. I was worried about my eyes. What if they stay like that because I am having a good time? I would make myself have the worse time ever. I will not lose this bet.

When we walked outside, the place was packed. It must be close to four. We got pushed into the wall. "Are my eyes still red?" I whispered.

"No. They are back to the beautiful lovely brown they always were."

My breath got caught in my throat. We leaned in closer and closer. "FRED!" Someone yelled.

"What do you want, Ron?" Fred asked.

Ron came storming over. "Shove off!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Ron glared at him. Then, he turned to me. "And you!"

"What, Ron?"

"Shouldn't you be studying? Exams are just a few months away. Don't want you to fail. You should be doing other things than to be with this nitwit!"

"You were complaining to me that I was studying too much yesterday!"

"Well, I just realize it's not fair away."

"Harry, knock some sense into him," I pleaded.

"I've tried. He saw you guys and he ran over here. I tried grabbing his shirt but it obviously didn't work," Harry explained.

"RON! You have no right to talk to Hermione that way!" Fred exploded.

"I can talk to anyone how I want! You can't stop me!"

Fred pulled out his wand. "Oh yeah?"

Ron followed Fred's actions. "Yeah!"

A ring a kids crowded around us yelling,"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" I shrieked.

They didn't even look at me. I growled in frustration. The boys were yelling at each other. As Ron was about to throw a spell at Fred I acted with out thought. I jumped in front of Fred as Ron screamed,"Stupify!"

It hit me. All I saw was blackness.

Fred's POV

I saw Hermione laying motionless on the floor. As I was going to say a spell, Harry shouted,"Expelliarmus!"

Both Ron and my wand went flying. "Look what you did!" I seethed at Ron.

"What I did? What I did? It was you who kissed her in the first place!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Well, you were about to and that's all that matters!"

I stopped dead cold. And it wasn't because I almost kissed Hermione. Or because Hermione is laying on the floor. Or because I know I just lost the bet because this was probably the worst day of her entire life. It was because my little brother has a crush on the girl that I love. That's rubbish luck.

Then, I remembered that Hermione was unconscious. I knelt down. "Hermione," I whispered. "I am so sorry."

"I'm taking her to the infirmary," I declared.

No one followed me. I guess it's because I looked too overprotective. Ron was on the ground, sulking and feeling guilty while Harry comforted him. I knew he wanted to come with me because he wanted to make sure Hermione was okay because he told me,"Keep her safe. I'll watch Ron. Tell me if anything happens."

Too bad I won't know because I will not interfere in her life anymore. She should be with Ron. He's around her age, in her classes, and they've been through so much together. I sighed.

I looked down at Hermione. Beautiful. Stunning. A million more complements went through my mind. Too many to list. She's my brown eyed beauty. I mean, a brown eyed beauty. Not mine. But I wish she was.

I sighed. I brought her back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gasped and brought her to a bed. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Hermione got hit with the Stupify spell."

"Should I ask how?" She asked, sternly.

"You really don't want to know."

Madam Pomfrey looked at me and let it go. "She should wake up shortly," She curtly said after doing some docter stuff-I didn't know because I was too busy staring at Hermione's flawless face.

As Madam Pomfrey left, I decided I should go. I kissed Hermione's forehead lingering for a few seconds longer than I should have. When I was a few feet away from the bed I heard,"Fred. Don't... Leave.. I."

I what? Hermione didn't say anything else so I guessed she was sleep talking. "I love you," I whispered.

I walked out out the door. I just left the love of my life. I'm an idiot. But an unselfish idiot. Ron likes her. Hermione probably likes Ron. They'll be happy together. Have kids and all that one day. I took a deep breath. I can't take this any more.

I ran. I don't know where I went. I think I went outside. Yeah, I was outside. People gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I just ran. Then, I thought of a place where no one would look for me. The astronomy tower. Hermione hates that place so she would never find me. I'd be able to stay there for a while considering no one goes up there.

I think I cried when I got to the tower. I'm not sure. I was hurt though. Have you ever had to leave your true love? It hurts, doesn't it? I feel asleep. I think... Yeah, I did. I remember because I dreamt about Hermione.

Hermione's POV

I woke up. How did I get here? No, better question. _Why_ am I here? Wait. Ron and Fred had a fight. Yeah! And... RON HIT ME WITH A SPELL! Idiot. He's going to pay.

I heard someone clear their voice. It was Ron and Harry. "I am so sorry, Hermione! I didn't see you and I thought I was going to hit friend but I didn't. I'm such a git!" Ron rambled.

"Where's Fred?" I questioned.

Ron stopped talking and glared at the floor. Harry looked uncomfortable. "What is it, Harry?"

"No one can find him," Harry admitted.

"WHAT? How long have I been out?"

"Six hours."

"I've got to find him."

"Hermione! You can't just walk out! Madam Pomfrey will be livid!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," I yelled back.

He's probably hiding where no one goes and where no one would look for him. So, the common room was out. And he isn't stupid enough to hide in the Forbidden Forest-he was threatened to be expelled the last time.

I glanced at my watch. It was ten o'clock. He shouldn't be outside. He's smart enough not to be out there anyways at this time. Wait, I wasn't even supposed to outside the common room! Oh, well. Fred is worth getting detention. Getting a billion detentions even.

Now, where does no one go? Either the astronomy tower, the third floor bathroom, and I can't think of anything else.

I'll try the bathroom first. "Fred! Fred! Are you in here?"

I looked under all the stalls. No feet. No Fred. I growled in frustration. I guess he'll be in the astonomy tower.

I sprinted to my location. "Hermione Granger! What are you doing out of bed so late?" Professor Snape yelled.

Something inside me snapped. "I am looking for Fred! And I am not taking any shit from you until I find him!"

His mouth dropped. Before he could react, I ran to my destination. I bet he loathed me as much as he loathed Harry now. I don't care anyways.

I saw a green clump on the floor and bright red hair. Fred. "Fred, wake up. "

I shook him. Is he dead? He's not answering me. Oh, my God. He's dead. I started crying. "Fred," I wailed. "Wake up, dammit!"

He groaned. YES! He's alive! "Hermione, why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm a very heavy sleeper. What are you even doing here?"

"Have you been crying?"

"Nevermind that. Why did you even come looking for me? You're supposed to be with Ron."

"What do you mean supposed to be with Ron?"

"You belong with Ron."

"But what if I don't want to be with Ron?"

"You don't?"

"I don't."

He was silent. "I want to be with you," I told him.

Fred looked up and he pulled his lips to mine. "Hermione, I love you," He whispered once we broke apart gasping for air.

I grinned. "I love you, too."

We snogged again. I looked at my watch. It was ten thirty. "Fred! We've got to go to out dorms!" I gasped. "I'm already in enough trouble with Snape."

"What did you do to Snape?"

"I yelled at him. And maybe cursed at him."

"I have bad influence on you. Maybe you shouldn't be hanging around me anymore."

"I see. You don't want to hang out with a little fourth year like me, huh?"

I walked dramatically away. It took him a few seconds to realize what I just said. Fred ran to me and grabbed my waist. "You couldn't possibly believe that, can you?"

"Maybe."

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"Hermione!"

"I'm kidding. No."

Fred turned me around. "There's the answer."

Then, he kissed me on the lips... Third kiss in like ten minutes. I like this. A lot. "We've got to go," I told him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"And I love you, Fred Weasley."

We held hands walking to the common room. "Oh, and Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I never got into the spirit of St. Patrick's Day."

"But, you had fun!"

"Yes, but I wasn't in the spirit because I never saw the parade."

"Shit. I guess I did lose."

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you in I love Snape shirt and rainbow boxers for a week."

"Damn. I would have loved to see you as my slave."

He smirked at me. "You are so perverted, Fred Weasley!"

"You love me, though!"

"Yes, I do."

-Time Skip To Tomorrow Morning-

I heard laughter and I looked up. There Fred was with his rainbow boxers and I love Snape shirt. I started giggling uncontrollably. Ron started laughing and Harry and Ginny soon joined. Ron wasn't mad anymore because I started yelling at him last night... Especially, for hitting me with that spell! Ron apologized... And he was scared that I was going to kill him. He was okay with me and Fred though.. Thank Merlin.

"Are you happy, Hermione? I'm the laughing stock of the school," Fred joked.

"Yes, I am. And you have always been the laughing stock of the school."

George joined us. "She's right you know."

Fred smiled and quickly kissed me on the lips. "You are my brown eyed beauty, Hermione," He whispered, lovingly.

As long as I had Fred and my friends-but mostly Fred-then I was ready to take on everything. Even Voldemort. Well, maybe not Voldemort but you get what I mean.

...

**Sorry, if this sucked! This was my first one shot and my first Fred and Hermione story! Please, review if you liked! And Happy Late Birthday, Kayla!**

**Bailee **


End file.
